Flames
by Alexya Defender
Summary: A short oneshot about Edward and Bella's honeymoon, inspired by a couple quotes from Breaking Dawn.


**I found myself very inspired by a couple quotes in Breaking Dawn, so I decided it would be fun to take them out of context and write a short story based on them. I had fun with this, I hope you will, too.**

**This is my first FanFic so any sort of constructive criticism would be greatly apreciated.**

**I don't own anything. It's all Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

**Flames**

(How I think the honeymoon should have gone)

* * *

Quotes: "Something pressed softly to my blistering pain" p.381

and

"The fire in my heart got hotter." p.384

* * *

I awoke to find myself lying in Edward's arms, feeling nothing but complete bliss, and of course immeasurable amounts of love toward the one lying next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled as I saw Edward's perfect, loving eyes staring back into mine. He kissed me lightly, sending an electric shock through my body.

"Good morning, Bella." He ran his fingers through my hair, then kissed me again, more passionately this time.

I was flooded with the feelings of ardor that filled last night, our first night on our honeymoon on Isle Esme. We had fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle, as if we were made to be with the other.

"Well, I seemed to have survived the night, despite all your fears." I teased him slightly. I realized how grateful I was that his cold body was pressed against mine; the heat was otherwise unbearable.

"Yes. Well, it seems I have more self control than expected."

"I had faith in you, Edward Cullen. Something you need to work on."

"Ouch. You're hurting me today." Edward frowned playfully and put his hand over where his heart would be. Our lips joined again as his hands continued to move through my hair. My stomach chose that moment to grumble quite loudly.

"Yet another testimony to your humanity." Edward laughed.

"And what impeccable timing it does have."

"Go have your human moment, Bella, while I make you breakfast." He said, directing me toward the bathroom. In the midst of my shower, a wonderful smell found its way from the kitchen to me. I quickly toweled off and rummaged through the clothes Alice had packed. However, it seemed the focus was not on clothes, but rather the lack of them. I chose a deep purple bikini, preparing for the day, and made my way to the kitchen.

I was shocked by what I saw. Edward had laid out an array of eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, cereals, and many fruits that barely looked edible, but delicious nonetheless.

"I forgot to ask what you were in the mood for, so I thought a bit of everything would be best." He gently guided me over to my seat, waiting for me to begin. "Bella, you really must eat."

"I know, I know. I just don't know where to start. It all looks so delicious. Thank you." I quickly proceeded to plough through the food until I thought I would pop.

"I think I would like to spend the day on the beach, if you don't mind." I said though mouthfuls.

"It's a wonderful idea." He smiled at me as we made our way outside. "And you look absolutely stunning in that, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered into my ear, causing a blush to rise to my cheeks.

We spent the entire day on the sand or in the water, holding each other, letting the beauty all around us calm us. Our clothes were quickly discarded; we had no need for them as the sun rose and fell in the sky and the waves lapped at our feet.

At twilight my hunger once again interrupted our bliss and Edward carried me inside. Once again well fed, I felt another unpleasant sensation.

"Uh oh. Um, Edward?" I called.

"Yes, Bella, my dear? What is wrong?" His concern showed plainly on his face.

"I forgot sunscreen." Even as I said this, I could feel the heat rise all over my body, along with a dull ache.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I am entirely at fault here. I should have thought of this beforehand. Are you hurt badly? Should we go home?" Edward quickly kicked into high gear, concerning himself with only my well-being.

"I should be fine, Edward, really. We just won't go outside for a day or two." I moved to hop off the stool with as much grace as I could muster. Instead, my newly inflamed thighs stuck to the wood of the seat and pain shot through my body. I lost my balance and fell over, stool and all.

_Very graceful._

Edward quickly rushed to my side, helping me up with the lightest of touches. The dull ache had intensified to a burning on the side of my body I fell onto.

"Maybe I should just lie down for a while." I murmured, making my way to fluffy bed, sure to find comfort there.

"I never should have let you outside. I feel awful. There must be something I can do." Edward was clearly distraught, blaming himself, as usual.

"Could you sing to me? I would love that." Soon I found myself falling into sleep, carried off by Edward's soothing voice humming my lullaby.

My dreams, however, were more troubling. I was being consumed, slowly, by fire. The flames leaped at my toes, like the cool waves had earlier today. I was trapped on all sides by the uncontrollable fire with no escape. But as I watched, the flames receded and the heat was less intense. As I regained consciousness, I realized Edward was gently shifting me. Something pressed softly into my blistering pain and my body's own fire diminished.

I opened my eyes, briefly forgetting where I was until I felt something brush against my ear. Edward softly whispered, "I'm sorry, love. Is this helping?"

I recognized what had extinguished the fire. Edward. My Edward. I was enveloped in his arms, his cool skin covering as much of my burning body as possible. I raised my head to look into his beautiful eyes, "This is wonderful." I smiled up at him and gently pressed my lips to his.

He smiled back, a smile so full of love and affection, and the fire disappeared almost completely. Edward trailed light kisses across my face and neck, removing the blush in my cheeks that had crept up. My heart swelled with love and as the fire on my skin weakened, the fire in my heart got hotter.

* * *

**So? How was it? Should I continue or stop before I subject you to further agony? Any review is welcome but try not to be too harsh!**


End file.
